I just want you to know who I am
by thos3citylights
Summary: Lily and James are perfect for each other; he realises it, she does not. Will they end up together after friendship, loss, rumours, attacks, drama and heartbreak. Set in fifth year after Snape call Lily a mudblood.
1. Mudblood

**Hey guys. This is my first try at fan-fictions, so I'd love some reviews, I have a few more chapters, that just need tweaking. It gets better, I promise. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and please don't be too harsh in the reviews. Thanks :)))**

Mudblood.

He called me mudblood. I felt the tears well my in eyes again. _I won't cry for him, not again. Ever. _I thought to myself. This was it; this was the end of our friendship. I will never talk to Severus Snape again. I had propped myself up against the pillar of the entrance to school. Hogwarts. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have known anything about this wonderful world. I know I'm not stupid. I know that I'm regarded as an outcast in this world, but for him of all people to say –

"Lily?" whispered James, as he interrupted my thought. I tried to wipe away the tears that were uncontrollably pouring from my eyes as I turned around. I was never going to cry for Snape again and I was never going so seem weak in front of Potter.

"What do you want James?" I blurted out. I regretted the words at once, it wasn't I was mad at.

"Are you okay?"

"I absolutely fine, Potter. Anything else?" The words were weak.

"It's just… Snape… and you crying… mudblood." He couldn't speak. Something had finally rendered James Potter speechless. I just hated that it was this. I looked up at him, he was trembling with anger.

"Your point?"

"Are you okay?" James said the words so sincerely that I was taken aback. He wanted to know if I was okay. After the foul words that seeped from Severus's mouth like acid, he actually cared about how I reacted to them.

"Why do you care Potter?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Lily, please, I could just kill him for that…"

"And what, become as terrible as HIM?"

"Lily, just…"

"Potter…" I was pleading as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I tried to compose myself. "Potter, please just go."

"Lily." He extended his arms and slowly walked over to me, caution on his face.

He wrapped his arms around me. It felt safe, warm. It was nice. Was this seriously happening? James Potter comforting me. After everything snide comment, bickering and heated arguments, this was the only good thing to come from the 5 years of knowing James.

"Come one Evans." James led me, up to the Gryffindor tower. When they got there, the tower was completely deserted. It was a beautiful summer's day, one that I would normally spend outside reading or studying with S –

I stopped that thought in its tracks. I wouldn't even think of him again. The tower was most probably empty due to the quidditch match, later on that evening between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So, why was James here with me then?

"James, why are you here?" I asked the question with caution, not wanting to offend him. This felt strange, as I always wanted to cause Potter offence. His eyes widened.

"You called me James." He smiled. "Well… huh? What do you mean?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"You have a quidditch match later. Aren't you supposed to be off, practising, making sure your broom isn't cursed or chatting up all of the girls, or something?"

"Jealous are we?" His usual cocky grin appearing on his face. I was honestly shocked.

"I thought... I thought that you… I can't believe…" Angered welled up inside of me. It could have burst my sides apart. I honestly don't think that I've ever been this angry.

"Evans, are you okay?" James said his voice just above a whisper. "Lily…"

"You're just so pathetic and arrogant and big headed as ever aren't you. Here I am thinking that you've actually grown up, matured but NO! I thought you could actually care. You have to ruin everything, you're always mean to me, your never nice EVER, always mean to my friends – "

"Mean to your friends, if you're referring to Snape…" he spoke the words with great disgust. "Then why should I be nice when he calls you a mudblood?"

"He wouldn't have called me a mudblood if you didn't hang him in mid-air and constantly bully him!"

"You're blaming this on me?"

"YES YOU!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs, I had no idea where this anger or strength had come from, but it was building and I knew that I had to let it out. "You constantly bullied Sev, he was my friend, and if you actually cared about me at all, then you would have respected that, but you don't care do you. Mr James Potter doesn't give a damn about anything, making everyone else's life a living hell!"

My chest was moving rapidly as I struggled for air after my very loud and angered monologue. I just stared at Potter, his eyes wide, with what seemed like admiration. He seemed to be rendered speechless. At the very awkward silence, I glanced around the common room to notice that we was no longer alone and that Lupin, was standing at the portrait entrance, looking bewildered, clearly not wanting to interrupt anymore.

"Did you know that anger is a _passionate _emotion Evans?" He spoke so clearly and so James like that I fight the urge to pick up my book bag and throw it at him.

"I take that as an apology in typical potter fashion, well done James; you really know how to ruin everything." I throw Remus an apologetic look before leaving. I hated him, the only one of his ridiculous gang I actually liked, seeing us argue, he must have felt awkward. I shot Potter a look, that death should run from and made my way up to the girl's dormitories, wanting to never see Potters smug face again.


	2. House pride and all that

I tried to avoid Potter for weeks. It was useless, he was everywhere I turned. It was frustrating. I eventually found refuge in the library. Potter in the library? I laughed at the thought. I enjoyed the silence at first. I welcomed it even. I just filled my head with even more knowledgeable facts about everything and anything. I ended up reading Hogwarts: A History about seven times in the weeks I avoided him. After a while, I got a little bit lonely. I spent 5 years of my school life, being Sev's best friend and he threw it all away. Everything his friends and house stood for was what I clearly was not. I was hurt, I couldn't talk to anyone, and I had friends, but not any with the friendship like I had with Sev. He was my best friend and now he was gone, just like my relationship with Petunia. I pushed away my transfiguration homework and buried my face in my hands, tear slowing falling down my cheeks.

"Uhmm, hi." Whispered a familiar voice. I peered through the red flames of my hair that covered my face and saw Remus, standing opposite the table looking sheepish. "Do you mind if I sit here and study with you Lily, it's just the other area is taken up with Ravenclaw students and I hate studying with them?" I looked up at his face, he looked tired and stressed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Of course, Remus." He smiled a gentle smile and sat opposite me. He pulled out his potions book and began making notes furiously. We both sat in a comfortable silence for seemed like hours or studying. I relished the company, even though I would never admit it. It was just nice knowing someone was there.

"He's sorry you know." Said Remus calming. I looked up from my book, to look at him. He hadn't looked up from taking his notes. I tried to study his face, but I couldn't. How did he keep calm all of the time? I immediately thought of my argument with James. I felt regret as soon as I left the common room. I wasn't a mean, angry or vengeful person. I didn't want to be a person who blamed everything on everyone else and that's what I did. I didn't however have the courage to apologize to James and most probably never will. I felt a spasm of sadness cloud my mind as I thought that I might never talk to him again.

"He's a complete idiot and does feel sorry for what he did, but you know the quidditch extraordinaire. He will never admit it." I shook my head, trying to pull myself out of the deep thought. I didn't know what to say.

"Did I hurt his feelings?" I spoke without realising it. The first words I could think of, related to his feelings. From the corner of my eye, I saw Remus eying me, trying to study my face, I guess. He let a gentle laugh before he spoke.

"I think he misses you actually." As Remus spoke, he stopped writing, again I'm guessing, to note my reaction. I tried to play it cool, but as I spoke I felt my cheeks grow as red as my hair.

"Misses me?" I tried to blurt out.

"Yes, I think he rather enjoyed your bickering sessions. Although, and please, I'm trusting you not to disclose this to my good friend, but I think he grew rather fond of them." A small smile appeared at the corners of Lupin's mouth. Suddenly, as if choreographed, we both burst into laughter. I looked into his eyes and saw that he would keep this conversation to himself. Upon first meeting the Marauder's I never thought that I would be placing my trust into one of them, but this study session changed everything.

We sat in silence for what felt like minutes but could have been hours, until I spoke. I prided myself on being an observant person. Understanding people's emotion and behaviors, and trying to predict their next mood was a gift of mine, I thought. Lupin likes my friend, Emilia. Both being in Gryffindor, they shared a few lessons together and often took to studying together. I don't think that my constant bickering with Potter helped matters, but I knew that she would give anything to go out with him. They both were very similar and in my opinion, would be perfect together.

"I know you like her." I spoke just above a whisper, my eyes not moving from my book. "I think that you guys would make a wonderful couple." I looked up from my book to see Remus mouth hanging open.

"I... I… I don't know who you are talking about." He eventually stuttered. This must have been the first time that I'd seen Lupin not know what to say.

"Who do you think silly?"

"Emilia." He was really talking to me anymore.

"Did she say something about me?"

"No, Emilia tends to keep her emotions, especially when boys are involved under wraps."

"Oh…" He smiled to himself, and then continued with his homework. It felt nice reaching out to him and even better to help with, especially where Emilia is concerned. I smiled to myself, then just like Remus, continued with my homework.

Meeting Remus in the library during week has sort of become routine. I thoroughly enjoyed studying with him, as he actually studied. We spoke a few times, over first week, and the chatter eventually grew into more friendly conversations over the following weeks. He would constantly ask me about James, I tried to shake off the questions, he was determined for the Marauders and my friend, to become one group of friend. My guesses is that he likes Emilia a lot more that I first thought, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize. After Lupin departed one of our study sessions, he had to leave for quidditch match earlier that day; I noticed that he left his charms homework and textbook on his chair. I quickly grabbed my textbook, stuffing them into my book bag and headed up to the common room. As I burst into the portrait hole I tripped over the step and as I did, I feel straight onto something solid. We went crashing to the floor. When I looked up I, noticed a broomstick, to my left. Jumping to my feet, I saw James on the floor, looking bewildered and as red as I felt. Remus was standing above us looking shocked. I tried to compose myself, but it was useless. I was rather embraced. James still laid there on the floor looking dazed.

"Here, you left these…" I gently smiled at Remus as I got up and handed him his textbooks, while James picked himself up.

"Oh Lily, your so kind, thank you" Lupin spoke with mock sincerity, now making it apparent that he had planned the whole thing. He then looked to James, who was clearly confused by the conversation that was unknown to him. I smiled back, whilst tilting my head as I passed a dazed looking James, to take my regular seat in the large red armchair, with gold detailing, whilst the whole school watches the quidditch. I opened my charms textbook, peering over the top of it at James. I suddenly thought of an inspector or secret agent, in a dark hat and beige trench coat; who would peer through eye holes cut out in a newspaper. I suddenly broke into a fit of giggles. As I looked up I saw that I had interrupted their conversation and had rendered them speechless with my outbreak of laughter. I knew I had to intervene and the perfect way to do it. I stood up and headed for the girl dorm. I heard Lupin whisper something to James, and I turned around. James looked angry at him, but looked to me when I turned around.

"Good luck today Potter, don't suck too much, the house is counting on you." I smiled slyly after I said those words. The first words to James since I practically blew his head off with my words. I didn't have to apologize; it was James Potter after all. I just had to make contact. I smiled at Lupin and went to turn around.

"Hey Evans, that's impossible. " I turned to see him smiling his coy smile. "Why don't you join us, you know, team spirit and all that?" After he said those words, for a spilt second I actually thought he looked nervous.

"No thanks, James…" I couldn't help but smile like a star struck idiot. He kept up the tradition. Their tradition. Her mind wondered to the multiple times, he had asked her to come watch him play quidditch. He always asked and she always refused. I shook my head, to pull me out of my thoughts. Thoughts I should not be having over _James Potter_. Why would I care about him asking me to watch him play quidditch every year?

"Next time, Evans." He spun around and practically run out through the portrait hole with Lupin hot on his heels. I smiled as they left the common room, and went to my dorm to depart with my things and started my potions work. It was almost 3 hours until the common room below erupted with laughter and cheers of congratulations. I made my way down the stairs to the common room, to join in the celebrations. The common room was filled with nearly every Gryffindor student, which from afar I'm guessing looked like a beautiful sea of red and gold. I perched myself on the window sill and pulled my knees up to my chest, I opened my book and carried on reading. The sea of red and gold grew louder and louder, and merrier as the night wore on. I guessed from the slurred words of those next to me that, Black had, snuck some fire whiskey and butter beers in. I placed my book, upside down on the window sill, as so not lose my page and tried to work my way through the crowd to the drinks. I noticed Sirius on the far left of the common next to the house notice board, where Sirius was, the drink was sure to follow. It seemed to take forever to get to the other side of the small common room. When I looked up, I saw Sirius holding a fire whisky whilst nodding towards me.

"Evans." Once he said my name, Amelia Wood turned on the spot and launched herself at me. It had to be the most uncomfortable hug; I had ever been a part of. Amelia, who I am sure, is another one of Sirius's conquests, had barely spoken to me, within the five years we both attend Hogwarts. She was well known for being the Gryffindor flirt and had failed for five years straight in trying to get James to date her. Since James had taken an unwanted interest in me, she had shown me her despise for me on multiple occasions.

"Hi Sirius, Amelia." I smiled." You don't know if there are any spare butter beers around do you?"

Amelia lent down and opened the cupboard door below the notice board. She pulled me out a butter beer and winked at me. "Here you go Lil."

"It's Lily, actually Amelia, but thanks." I half smiled towards Amelia and Sirius and then went to walk away.

"But that Snape used to call you Lil, in potions until he moved tables." I turned to look at her, shocked etched on every inch of my face. She wasn't asking or stating, she was challenging me.

"Well, that's Severus, not you." I lowered my eyes as I spoke and turn quickly on hurried away. When I got back to my window sill and held my head in my hands. That hurt. I was never going to get away from it. I drew in a deep breath and let a sigh. I couldn't handle being around all of these people. It was getting too much. I headed up stairs to the girls dormitory, grabbed my coat and my favorite winter hat, and departed from the tower, as soon as possible. I practically leaped from the portrait entrance as put my hat, a small creamy colored woolen hat with a navy snowflake on it, on, and then started walking to the astronomy tower. It was the most beautiful place in the whole school, and hardly anybody went there. When I got there, it was even more beautiful than I remembered. It was a wonderful clear night, and you could almost see every single star. I took a deep breath and started to walk to the edge. As I began to move, I saw something move, from the opposite side of the tower. I froze and held my breath. I had unconsciously moved my hand towards my wand. I tried to listen as hard as I could, but heard nothing. As quietly as possible, I put on foot in front of the other, and then stopped after a few steps, never taking my eyes off the darkness in front of me. There was a faint glimmer of light from the moon, but nothing else. _It's only your imagination Lils, stop it! You will not be scared._ I shook my head, realizing how silly I sounded and let out a sigh. The shadow in front of me moved again, and I was certain there was something. I felt my heart speed up and my breathing slow. _This is ridiculous. You're a witch, use your wand. _

"Lumos." However it was not only me who said those words. I stood face to face with James Potter. His wand drawn at me, mine at him. We were mirroring each other. We stood there, still, frozen, for what felt like hours. I slowly felt myself regain control, the shock was wearing off.

"Uhmm, congratulations. I'm sorry I disturbed you. "I turned away, but something was holding me back. James's hand was around my wrist.

"Why are you here?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Am I not allowed to be here, Potter?"

"I'm a little insulted Evans."

"You're insulted?" I was practically lost for words.

"Well, I go and win the quidditch match for OUR house, your aware of team spirit and house pride I assume, and you're up here, not celebrating. You're a disappointment to me Evans." He smiled his coy smile and laughed a little.

"Well, I didn't have much of a good time without the hottest quidditch extraordinaire Gryffindor there with me." I said it so sarcastically, it actually hurt. I let a little giggle and went to my favorite spot. James soon followed.

"I'm sorry..." we both blurted out at the same time.

"Look Lily, I am truly sorry for acting that way towards Snivellous, I didn't mean to hurt you, I mean, yeah I did want you to go out with me and all that, but I never thought that I would make you two stop being friends….

"BEST friends." I interrupted him. "I know he was in Slytherin and you hate him James, but what if you lost Sirius and didn't have Peter or Remus. Losing him has been really hard and I did blame you for it and for that I am sorry, but I'm in so much pain right now…" I trailed off, truly lost for words. James seemed to be processing what I was saying.

"I guessed I never looked at it like that before." He nodded and looked as if he was thinking.

"Well, I guess this good, us being civil right. We will need it more now than ever." I looked over at him and he seemed genuinely confused.

"Huh… I… What?"

I suppressed a giggle. "Remus and Emilia, I think we are a part of the reason, it hasn't happened yet."

"What? Lily your talking rubbish?"

"Oh Merlin." I shook my head in disbelief on how little boys perceived. "They like each other, and our hatred of each other, isn't helping much. I think we my girlfriends and you and the remaining Marauders were to hang out, it would help."

"They like each other." James said still in disbelief. I shook my head at his response. "Very well then Evans, game on, I shall be the nicest person, you will have ever encountered." He laughed and so did I. After a few minutes of a surprising comfortable silence, I yawned. I hadn't realized how late it was.

"Come on Evans; let's go back to the tower." I simply nodded in agreement, I felt too tired to speak. "Oh and Lily, I don't hate you, don't think I ever could." He turned to smile a quick, awkward smile in my direction and walked stiffly back to the common room. I was following behind, with my feet dragging, pondering the possibilities of romance with my old friends and new possible friendships especially my one with Mr. Potter over the next few summer months.


	3. This is summer

**AUTHORS NOTE: - Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but good news, I HAVE A END TO THIS STORY. It's been so much easier knowing how it ends up. I've got a little carried away and wrote a couple of romantic chapters for Lames, so hopefully it will be an abundance of chapters from now on. Sorry for those who want some more Marauder action, it will come! Thanks guys! PLEASE REVIEW: )) **

**I know this chapter is shorter, its just a snippet into the summer, just a shot. Next chapter coming really soon!**

**Oh and last thing, started another story, check it out, its Good Girl, Bad Timing. : )))**

"…then he took my hand and kissed me on the cheek; said goodnight and left. It was the most romantic evening ever!" I had been listening to Petunia's dull monologue about Vermin for over an hour and was starting to get restless.

"Brrrrring, brrrrring!" The telephone rang; Petunia scowled at the phone but still carried on her conversation. I went to get the phone.

"Hello, Evans family – "

"EVANS FAMILY! HAHAHAHA!"

"Sirius, is that you?"

"Why of course it is Lily flower—"

"Lily!"

"Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and I are going to Diagon Alley; would you like you join us?"

"Are Emilia, Alice and Marline coming as well?" I asked. There was a scuffle on the other end. Followed by a few muffled sounds.

"Lily. It's Remus. "

"Oh, hello Remus, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank-you Lily. James's dad has arranged for a car to take us to the leaky cauldron entrance of Diagon Alley, and Emilia will meet you at your house."

"Thanks Remus!"

"Looooovely lily floweeeeer, why do you have to be so cruel, up there in your ivory tower, making all of the boys drool!" I heard James and Sirius chanting in the back ground.

"No, James it's just you…HEY!" The phone went dead. I presumed that James had tackled Remus to the floor. _Boys _I thought to myself.

After that first entertaining phone call and shopping trip, the Marauders, Emilia, Alice, Marline and I almost hung out every day. We spent most of the time, in London at first, sightseeing with James and I trying to explain muggle customs, it wasn't much use. After a while, we ended up hanging out at Marline's house, her parents were out in Romania, looking into dragons for the book they was writing. It was the greatest summer anyone could ever have had.


	4. QUIDDITCH EXTRODINAIRE

**Quick Note:**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing. I love reading reviews so please keep reviewing. I know I haven't updated in a while, school has been crazy. So many essays due in it's unbelievable! This chapter is extra-long so hopefully that will make up for it. I have been writing never the less, just a few chapters ahead. I was writing plans for the next few chapters and maybe have written their first kiss. **

**Mirany E.T asked for some more Sirius action! Do not threat, I have some big plans for the marauders...**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! I PROMISE GUYS! Anyway, back to the story….**

A glow that resembled a golden gas seeped through my crimson curtain. I lay on my bed, unable to move. I had waked up hours ago and yet was still unable to move. Today was the start of my sixth year at Hogwarts and I was a prefect! My mind wondered to the amazing summer days I spent with Emilia, Alice, Marline, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. During the first week of the summer holidays, Remus had eventually got the courage to ask Emilia out, after a lot of encouragement from myself. That made the Marauders and us girls hangs out. A lot. After a few weeks of the holidays, Remus went on holiday with his parents to Spain and I went to the South of France with Mum, Dad, Tunney and her new boyfriend Vernon. After a few days, I ended up calling him Vermin; I personally think it suits him. He was also was the dullest man I had ever met. Dad thought so too, but would never tell Mum. It was the hardest week of my life. I usually loved going to France with everyone. It was an Evans tradition, but this year was different. Petunia didn't want her precious Vermin thinking her whole family was freaks! She demanded that I stayed out of the way as much as possible and if I were to do anything 'freakish' I was not invited to her wedding. Those words hurt me the most. I loved her with all my heart, she was my sister, I wouldn't do anything to ruin her relationship, but she clearly didn't see that way. I wrote to the girls a few times about it, Emilia was furious and told me that she had a plan to sort everything out. After writing a few more letters to her with no reply, I gave up and ended up spending the entire time on the most beautiful little beach reading…

"Breakfast girls..." my mother bellowed up the stairs, interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming Mum." I called back, whilst moving from my very comfortable bed and putting my dressing gown on. It was an birthday present from the girls last Christmas, it was white with little broomsticks, witches hats, frogs, wands with colorful patterns coming out from the end of them and my name printed in gold on the chest. It reminded me of Hogwarts and magic it contained. I smiled as I left my bedroom, thinking how amazing this school would be.

"You look cheery this morning Lil." Said my dad as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad" I replied still unable to stop smiling. "It the first day of school."

"Your too studious for your own good Lily-flower" answered my Mother. She was standing with her back to me, cooking some eggs.

"Well, we all can't be – "

"Morning Mum, Dad; I'm going to brunch with Vernon today, I', so excited, it's been 3 months." Interrupted Petunia as she sat down next to me and poured herself some tea. "_Urgh, what a disgusting robe. How freakish can she get_?" She whispered as she spoke this time, being very careful so that our parents wouldn't hear her, but loud enough so that I could. I grimaced.

"Wow, 3 months and brunch, aren't you the luckiest lady alive." I bellowed sarcastically in retort.

"How dare you insult my relationship with Vernon? He's a wonderful man and better than yours, Oh wait you don't have a man."

"GIRLS! That is enough..." shouted my Mum.

"Look, the only boy Lily even talks about HATES her and so he should!" she screamed at me, with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Who are you even talking about?" I questioned.

"That Potter boy, of course Lily. You'll end up marrying him one day, trust me."

I couldn't speak. I was rendered speechless by my mother's insane presumption.

"Oh, Merlin, you have lost your mind mum."

After our eventful family breakfast, my mum and dad drove me to the station. Petunia, left shortly after breakfast, not even saying good-bye to me. I love Tunney, very much and our sisterhood still meant everything to me, but ever since I began Hogwarts, she hated me and everything that Hogwarts stood for.

"Ready, sweetheart?" whispered my Mother, clearly not wanting to interrupt my thoughts.

"Yes, Mum, I'll miss you!" I quickly kissed her on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

"Don't forget to write to be Lily…"

"Before the start of lessons, yes mum, it's been seven years." I smiled my wonderful mother a gentle smile and closed the car door. Suddenly, I was pulled into a one armed hug. I looked up and saw my dad crying. "Dad, what…"

"You're growing up. I can't believe I get to do this only more time after this. "I gazed up at him with a puzzled expression plastered on my face. My father wasn't really the emotional type. Usually. When he looked down at me, he cleared his throat…

"It's a father, mother, parental thing honey. Don't worry about it. Go, have fun, I don't want you to be late." I gave my Dad a quick squeeze before grabbing my trolley, my dad had loaded, and headed straight for platform 9 and 10.

Unsurprisingly, I was one of the first ones there. I piled my belongings onto the train and headed for the prefects compartment, waiting to see who the other prefects were. I pulled out a novel I'd brought for the train ride in. It was some romantic novel; my mother had given me, in an attempt to understand Potter's feeling towards me. I never really understood how my mother came to these conclusions. I started reading and it was beautiful. I wanted that, but I knew that James could never give a girl that. A spasm of pain filled my insides. _Are you crazy? _I thought._ Do you want James Potter? Do you want him all to yourself to snog senseless? No…_

"No? No, to what exactly?" asked a familiar voice. I screamed and dropped the book I was holding. Apparently, I hadn't just thought it. Looking up, all I saw was James Potter. I could feel my cheeks, getting hotter and growing tomato red at my realization that I was thinking romantically about Potter with him in the carriage. What else did I say and not realize it?

"Potter. And what are you doing in here may I ask?"

"Yes, you may ask!"

"Prefects only Potter, and I'm guessing that by your lack of badge, that you're not one." My voice carried authority throughout the compartment. He stared back at me with bewilderment, and then cleared this throat.

"Mr. Remus Lupin would like to apologize to a Miss Lily Evans, for being unable to attend the prefects meeting, being held today on the Hogwarts Express, due to personal reasoning. He would like to arrange another meeting with the beautiful Miss Evans, when he returns to Hogwarts, and would like one Mr. James Potter to take his place for the time being." He looked straight at me, into my eyes, his smile not faltering. I tried to read his face to detect any lies, but I couldn't. He was telling the truth is what I concluded.

"Very well Potter, let's get going…"

The meeting went off without a hitch, surprisingly. I was extremely surprised by his change in behavior for the meeting. What was it for? He's a Marauder after all, what was he doing; planning seemed more appropriate.

"Well, I'm off Evans; I'll see you at the welcome feast. See you then." Said James reviving me out of the thoughts. With that he got up and left. I stared at his empty seat, feeling the pain of his absence. I really did enjoy his presence over the school holidays and honestly, couldn't wait until we were back at school together.

I spent the rest of the trip into Hogwarts on my own in the Heads/prefects compartment. When the train finally arrived at the Hogsmeade station, I hurried off to meet the other prefects to guide the first years onto the boats. It was hard; I never realized the grief I caused the prefects when I was a first year. After, what felt like hours of sorting them out, I hurried to help the other prefects with the rest of the student body. When I got there all I saw as a bunch of second year Gryffindor's huddle together screaming. They were all boys. Where the hell are the rest of the prefects? Where the hell was James Potter? _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. _Potter hurried down the path, hands in the air trying to calm down the hysterical group down. After watching them for about a minute, it was clear they wasn't scared just overly excited. I ran over to them to help.

"Hey. HEY! I'm Lily, and sixth year prefect and guess what? I love QUIDDITCH and guess who we have here, JAMES POTTER GRFFINDOR QUIDDITCH EXTRODINAIRE!" I spoke with such enthusiasm that even James turned to look me with shock. I returned the look with mock horror. The second years meanwhile jumped around cheering. "AND… if you hurry up and the sooner you get into the carriage the sooner the first quidditch match comes around" I finished with the statement with intensified excitement. They quickly hurried to carriage and it headed off. I turned to see James staring at me with shock. "What?" I questioned him.

"You were nice, well more the nice…" he asked dazed.

"We are friends, you know." I interrupted him.

"… and guess who we have here, JAMES POTTER GRFFINDOR QUIDDITCH EXTRODINAIRE…" He tried to mimic me as best as he could. He failed.

"Would you rather I am mean and threaten to hex you then James?" I asked concerned. Did he want to be my friend, or was he just pretending?

"Well an odd hex here and there would hurt every now and then, could it?" He said, his face wearing the 'classic Potter smirk.'

I gently shoved his arm, laughing…

"Lily…" He sounded serious. I turned on the spot to look at him. "That was the last carriage…" I felt shock appear on my face in the shape of an 'o' by my mouth. Suddenly he burst out into laughter. _How could he be laughing at a time like this? _I thought to myself.

"Looks like, you're stuck with me for the long walk back Evans. Let's get going…"

_Looks like this year is going to be more fun that I thought. _


End file.
